ryanfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman Osborn
History Even as a child Norman was obsessed with wealth and power. He grew up in an abusive household. His father was a failed inventor. Norman was determined to not become a failure like his father. Norman studied chemistry and electrical engineering at University of the Line. He eventually founded his own chemical company Oscorp. He married his college sweetheart Emily Lyman and they had a son Harold “Harry” Osborn. Unfortunately Emily became ill and died. After that Norman buried himself in his work and rarely had time for Harry. After firing a lead scientist, Norman was looking through his notes and found a secret formula that would make him superhumanly powerful. But Harry, tired of always being ignored, switched the chemicals, causing it to explode in Norman’s face. Later, at the hospital, Osborn found himself thinking more clearly than ever before, not knowing that he would slowly reach insanity. Attempting to achieve great power, he decided to unite all the gangs across Verces and become the ultimate crime lord. To establish a certain reputation he decided he would kill Spider-Man. Remembering a giant green goblin from childhood stories, he made a suit resembling that, thus becoming the Green Goblin. Spider-Man and Goblin had many encounters, and with each one Norman became increasingly obsessed with Spider-Man. He eventually found out Spider-Man’s secret identity, and revealed his own. In the fight that followed, Norman suffered major brain damage which caused Green Goblin to become a separate entity in Norman Osborn. Green Goblin kidnapped and nearly killed Gwen Stacy by throwing her off a bridge, after which Spider-Man’s attempt to save her, killed her. Filled with rage, Spider-Man savagely attacked Goblin, nearly killing him. He returned to his senses but Goblin took the opportunity to use his glider to impale the wall crawler. Spider-Man dodged the glider and it impaled Goblin, seemingly killing him. Due to his regenerative abilities, Goblin barely survived. He then executed a complex scheme, faking his own death and fleeing to various other Pact Worlds, planting seeds and forming plans to finally break Spider-Man and gain ultimate power. In this time Harry took up the role of the Green Goblin, but died from exposure to an untested version of the goblin formula. Goblin finally set his plan into motion. He made a “clone” of Spider-Man that acted as a supervillain, destroying Peter’s reputation. When Peter finally confronted the clone, Osborn returned as the Green Goblin, killing the clone and revealing himself to be the mastermind behind it at. At the same time, Goblin had Mary Jane poisoned into an induced labor. Goblin killed the child and fled before Spider-Man could stop him. Finally, Peter Parker retired as Spider-Man. Returning to his former seat of power, Osborn regained control of Oscorp as well as the Daily Bugle. He made sure to stay a looming threat to Peter Parker that could strike at any moment. He then made a public announcement saying that he was in hiding from his enemies, including Spider-Man. He formed the Sinister Six so that they could strategically and regularly commit atrocities that Peter Parker would not be able to ignore, and it worked, it didn’t take long for Spider-Man to finally return, but as he was still thought to be a criminal, he had to be as stealthy and quick as possible. While traveling around the Pact Worlds, Norman learned of the Collector and his museum. He knew that if he could gain access to that museum, he would be unstoppable. In his research he found out that the Collector had a colleague right there in Imperholde. She was a little old lady named Lily Potter who owned a trinket shop in town called Tivan’s. So, he had surveillance devices set up and waited. He waited until two outsiders looking for work happened to look at both Tivan’s and Oscorp. They were Jay, a human envoy, and 3DD13 (Eddie), an android (class). Once they had been recruited by the Collector and demonstrated their skills, Goblin recruited them to kill the Collector for him. Category:Characters Category:Evil